A love so True
by Rhea Riley
Summary: After Sophie restored Howl's heart, she finds herself lost in her love, but unsure of Howl's own heart, did he really love her or was he going back to his old ways! BACK UP AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:OKay its back up and currently being written again. I took down this fic due to time and stress and yah lots of blah stuff. But it's back in the making so up it goes enjoy and please review! 

1

_In which Sophie doubts herself again_

She listened the argument that seemed to happen more and more often of late. Michel and Howl didn't seem to be agreeing on something, knowing the boy it would be because of Martha and him. And Howl wanted Michel finish his apprenticeship before he married her. Martha had accidentally finished hers a little to soon it seemed and was a genius in the kitchen. Sophie glanced down at the quilt she was currently making and mumbled to it.

"It would serve the two of them right if they were both right." She said then sighed. She froze when she realized that her sigh had caused both men to turn their attention to her. Blinking she let a smile touch her lips as she shrugged blushing. She still wasn't used to the idea of being anything other than the eldest. Howl sighed and glanced at Michel.

"I do believe that Ms. Nose doesn't think we should be arguing." He commented in his usual manner. Sophie bit back another sigh as her eyes wandered to see that even Califar was watching her.

"Alright what do the three of you want?" she finally asked setting aside the quilt and folding her hands in her lap. She was nervous, whenever the three always seemed to team up it normally meant either trouble for Sophie or a large amount of cleaning up. Howl cleared his throat and Michel looked down examining his hands as if he thought they were far more interesting than anything that would be said.

"Are you unhappy Sophie?" Howl finally asked leaning back in the chair, he had dyed his hair back to the blonde it had been when she had first met him and now he watched her with his eyes she felt the back of her neck began to burn. He was up to something, she was utterly sure of it now. She pushed her starlight hair out of her face and waited, she could be just as stubborn as Howl if she chose to be. At least that's what she told her self as Howl yawned and continued to watch her waiting for her to answer. At last she let out another sigh and shook her head.

"No I am not unhappy." She replied in a perfectly calm voice, _he and Michel, even Califar are planning something I just know it!_ She thought trying not to wring her hands. She was still unsure of whether or not Howl did in fact love her, he had never spoken the words and though she always told him it, he seemed to feel that it just did not have to be said.

"Are you happy then?" Howl countered catching Sophie while she was in deep thought. She blinked at him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked honestly without even thinking. Howl grinned.

"I thought as much." He declared standing up, now she was lost.

"Thought as much what?" she asked again without thinking.

"Don't trouble your little mind about it Ms. Nose, I'll be back, Michel make sure she doesn't wander off anywhere." He said and grabbed up the jacket of the suit he wore and hummed as he walked to the door.

"Howl! What on earth is going on!" Sophie demanded standing up her hands on her hips. Howl paused and tilted his head to the side.

"Sophie, don't worry I'll be back almost before you even miss me." He said and with a flick of the dial he opened the door and walked out onto the streets the door closing and the dial turning before she could see what color it had turned too.

"I miss you whenever you are away…" Sophie muttered feeling suddenly depressed. Sighing she glanced over at Califar and Michel who were watching her. She squared her shoulders and stomped over to where a large basket lay beside the sink and picked up. She almost had a mind to change from the emerald green dress she now wore, to her old gray one just to spite Howl. But that would've been rather childish. Instead she turned her heel a look in her eyes and headed for the door.

"Sophie…" Michel began but shrank back when Sophie turned to glare at him.

"I'm going to gather some flowers for the shop." She said in a tight voice and stomped down the steps, Michel sighed in relief as the door opened and she stepped out into the fields. Closing the door quietly behind her, Sophie stared around her, the flowers were as beautiful as the first time Howl had brought her here, a present for her. He had told her. She smiled at the memory, he had been so kind, even without his heart. Depressed again she wandered a little ways away from the door and knelt and began to slowly gather an assortment of flowers, she wanted to take her time, she didn't have any desire to go back to the castle anytime soon. Sitting back on her heels she paused, Howl had been in such an odd mood for the past days…maybe he was back to his old habits of perusing girls. She winced and pressed a hand above where her heart was, it hurt to even think such a thought, but he had a right, it wasn't as if she was anything special. She thought as her mind fell back into its once normal idea of mind. She wasn't pretty, she was just an ordinary girl, perhaps Howl had finally figured that out for himself and now didn't want to hurt Sophie by telling it to her face. Tears began to stream down her face, she wiped at them with the back of her hand, there was no way she would allow Howl to know that it hurt. He wasn't trying to be mean and she knew it. She went back to gathering her flowers and paused yet again when she heard the door swing open, she turned slowly expecting it to be Michel, but instead Howl stood there a minute just watching her as sunlight lit her hair and showed the tears that still gathered at her lashes. He smiled, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she didn't even know it. Smiling again he walked slowly over the flowers to where she sat open mouthed at seeing him.

"Is something wrong Sophie?" he asked amused, though at the same time worried. He hated the fact that she had been crying, and he knew very well that he was most likely the cause of them. Sophie blinked then quickly put a smile on her face.

"No of course not, you're back awfully quick." She said unsure of herself and turned her attention back to picking flowers.

"I wonder if I might have a moment of your time." Howl said gallantly drawing her attention back to him.

"Of course." She said and looked down at her hands waiting for him to speak. A hand cupped her chin firmly drawing her face back up, Howl knelt in front of her his eyes serious.

"I would like for you to look at me when I speak." He said a bit grumpily, Sophie nodded as much as she could with him holding her chin. His eyes searched hers and after a moment he sighed.

"You haven't been happy lately Sophie, in fact, if one could tell, you have been reverting back to the quiet terrified little mouse I first met." He stated which caused her cheeks to flush.

"Umm…I'm sorry I've just been thinking a lot that's all Howl." Sophie said quickly, Howl rolled his eyes and moved his hand that held her chin to cover her mouth.

"Be quiet would you please Ms. Nose…I am trying to be rather serious and concerned right about now, if you hadn't noticed." Howl said his voice showing a bit of a temper. Sophie could do nothing other than sit staring at him. Finally Howl lowered his hand and cleared his throat.

"Now then back to what I was saying, you seem to be less and less comfortable and less and less cheerful. So I guess it comes down to this." Howl said looking very serious. Sophie felt all the blood drain from her face and she struggled not to shake, _he wants me to leave…_ she thought.

"I had hoped to wait to do this till mayday but I suppose there is no helping it now…Sophie would you…" Howl paused as if he was unsure and Sophie felt her heart catch_ here it is 'Sophie would you please pack your stuff and leave.'…_ Sophie thought feeling tears stream down her face. The tears seemed to give Howl whatever answer he wanted because he took her chin once more in his hand.

"Sophie would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage." He said smiling lovingly at her shocked face. Sophie stared at him it was all that she could manage to do, Howl, the great wizard Howl who was said to eat the hearts of young girls had just asked her to MARRY HIM! Her, dull old Sophie to marry him.

"Howl I…" She began but he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face directly in front of his.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about yourself Sophie." He commanded and she stared at him again as he brought his lips to her hers kissing her deeply. Then he moved his head so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"I love you Sophie Hatter just the way you are." He whispered. The tears came down harder as Howl pushed back so he could get a good look at her face.

"There you go Ms. Nose, what do you have to say about that?" he demanded. Sophie swallowed it felt like there was a lump in her throat blocking her voice, she tried to clear it, Howl smiled again as if understanding her completely, he played with a stray strand of her starlight colored hair.

"Howl…are you sure you want me?" she finally managed to ask. Howl grinned at her then.

"That's not the answer I was hoping to hear, answers normally tend not to form another questions my dear Ms. Nose." He said unable to resist teasing her. Sophie felt a smile light her lips and she laughed.

"No I don't suppose that they do, then pray tell me Wizard Howl, how does one answer such a question as you asked?" she asked her heart skipping a beat. Howl beamed at her.

"'Why yes, you dashing and wonderful man I will marry you', is the typical desired response." Howl said. Sophie couldn't help it she giggled and shook her head at him.

"Alright then you vain and childish wizard, yes I will marry you!" she shouted throwing herself at him much like she had when he told her that her hair was just like starlight. He caught her and stood up twirling her in the air as his lips found hers again. She felt everything she had been worrying over vanish as she stood held tightly in his arms. _He loved her! Her one true love, actually did love her!_ She thought amazed as he kissed her again. Then he pushed her an arms length away.

"Now, that that is out of the way we do have a problem." He said quite serious again.

"And what is that?" Sophie asked.

"I don't ever want that Kingsbury door to open again." He said bluntly, Sophie laughed.

"Upset because Sullivan keeps seeking you out for jobs Howl?" she asked teasingly. Howl smiled.

"Yes." He said pulling her close again as the sun began to set. He held her close, she was going to take a lot of work, he thought looking down at her face.

"What are you thinking about Howl?" Sophie asked smiling up at him.

"I was wondering how long it will take for me to prove to you how beautiful you truly are." He stated smiling when she wrinkled her nose. _It didn't matter…_Sophie thought at him, though she knew he couldn't here her thoughts, thankfully.

"We should get back and let Michel know that everything is alright now, you had him worried you know." Howl said sternly bending over and picking up the half full basket with one hand while the other held one of her hands. Sophie smiled feeling suddenly drained.

"Mmmhmmm…" she said her eyes hooded. Howl smiled to himself as he led her to the door. He was going to have to keep a close eye on his mouse, it seemed when she worried she worked herself into exhaustion.

"When are we having the wedding Howl?" Sophie mumbled as he led her back into the castle where Califar and Michel waited.

"We'll talk of that later my love." Howl said as he turned so Sophie was once more in his arms as he set the basket on the floor. She was his now, and he had a mind to make sure she was always happy. Sophie mumbled something as Howl led her to her room and drew the blankets back pushing her down into the bed taking off her shoes. She was asleep before he tucked her the rest of the way in. he stood there several minutes staring down at her young face before he leaned forward kissing her lips and silently slipped from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_In which Sophie finds out just how stubborn Howl can be, and how bossy_

Sophie moaned a little and twisted, then she shot awake. The last thing she seemed to be able to remember was Howl…Howl asking her to marry him. Her face went white and she took a few deep breaths and prayed it was not a dream.

"Sophie?" Michel's voice said from beyond her door. Sophie cleared her throat quickly.

"Yes I'm awake." She answered starting to pull the blankets from around her when Michel walked in.

"Master Howl said, well he said not to get up just yet, he says your working to hard." Michel mumbled to the floor. Sophie blinked.

"Working to hard?" she said blinking again.

"Uh yes." Michel said glancing at the door as if he expected a protest, it was clear he would rather be out with his Martha. Sighing and taking pity on the boy Sophie nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay in bed a bit longer." She said though she was going to have a word or two with Howl. Overwork, HA, she was not overworked, well unless Howl and Michel blew something up with some spell as they tended to do late at night. Michel looked extremely relieved and moved towards the door before he stopped and turned grinning at her.

"I can't believe you and Howl are going to get married!" he exploded with glee. Sophie burst into laughter and had to laugh for several minutes before she could calm down enough to explain to Michel why she was laughing.

"I was afraid that had been a dream." She explained when she was calm enough to speak. Michel laughed.

"Yes it was rather sudden wasn't it? But Master Howl said he knew it was the right time." Michel said and left. Leaning back against the pillows Sophie stared at the ceiling and lasted exactly five minutes before she was fed up. Throwing the blankets aside she got to her feet and quickly changed into a light blue skirt with a white short sleeved top. She was not going to lay around in bed all day like Howl! With this in her mind she pushed her door open to find Howl and Michel drawing on the floor in chalk. Both men looked up, Howl scowled at her.

"I thought I said to stay in bed." He said grumpily. Sophie put her hands on her hips, feeling very much like her old self.

"And I'm not one like a certain lazy wizard who shall remain nameless, to sit about my bed all day long!" Sophie retorted with a slight huff. Howl straightened showing off his advantage in height and folded his arms.

"And you're going to work yourself straight into illness!" he answered as Michel went back to scribbling on the floor. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I don't get sick unlike spoiled wizards! What are the two of you up to!" she demanded. Howl raised an eyebrow and seemed to debate whether or not he was even going to bother to tell her. Sophie glared at him and he just calmly looked right back at her.

"Master Howl…" Michel said as Calcifer burst into laughter.

"Howl better watch out she'll talk life into one of the frying pans and have it beat you senseless!" Calcifer crackled.

"What a wonderful idea thank you Calcifer I didn't even think of doing that!" Sophie said with a smile. Howl glared at Calcifer.

"Nice going you gas blower." He said but finally relented.

"As I told you before, I am getting rid of the Kingsbury door." Howl said a bit put off. Sophie nodded.

"So what are you putting in it's place?" she asked moving to sit down on the sofa as Howl bent over to help Michel finish the lines.

"Wales…again." Howl said with a scowl. Sophie nodded.

"Well while you're moving I'm going to go get the rest of the flowers I started to yesterday for the flower shop." Sophie said standing up.

"No." Howl said from the floor, that single word stopped Sophie in her tracks she turned slowly.

"Excuse me?" She said with a hint of temper in her voice. Howl stood up and faced her.

"I said no, you are not going out to gather more flowers, you are going back to you're room and going back to sleep." He said firmly. Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"And do you think just because I agreed to marry you that gives you the right to tell me what to do!" she snapped. Howl shook his head no.

"No, but none the less you are going back to your room, back into your bed and going to sleep." He answered. Sophie growled, she actually felt the growl come up from her throat and out her mouth. Never in her life had she growled at someone before.

"I most certainly am not going back to my room and sleeping, and I do not know what made you think that you could boss me around!" Sophie snapped. The idea of talking a frying pan to whack Howl was becoming more and more likable every minute. Howl calmly took a single step forward.

"Yes you are." Howl said stubbornly. Sophie snarled at him grabbing the empty basket and stomped to the door. A hand snaked around her waist and another pulled the basket from her hand tossing it away as it then in turn swept her off her feet. Sophie sputtered as Howl carried her back up the steps.

"Howl Pendragon, or Jenkins whatever your last name is Put me down this minute!" Sophie yelled but Howl just continued walking up them then instead of heading to her room he headed up the stairs.

"Howl where are you taking me!" she demanded.

"The only place I can be sure that you stay put." He answered and his own bedroom door swung open.

"Oh! Don't you dare!" Sophie sputtered but Howl did dare and dropped her onto his bed pushing her down. Now he actually looked angry.

"Sophie do not push me on this." He said quietly and for a moment Sophie almost let it slip by.

"Why are you acting like this!" She demanded of him. Howl shook his head.

"You honestly can't tell? Never mind then." He said and waved his hands over her legs the tucked the blankets tightly around them.

"What did you just do?" Sophie asked wearily. Howl kissed her nose.

"Sleep, or don't but you wont be able to move from that bed till I let you." He said and had the gall to walk towards the door as Sophie screamed in rage. He shook his head as he shut the door. And waited.

Sophie slammed back against the pillows angrily, he was treating her like she was some sort of child she thought then yawned. The bed smelled of him she realized as her eyes grew hooded, why did she always seem so tired lately. Shrugging and reminding herself to ask Howl she fell into a light sleep.

"Is she asleep Howl?" Michel asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." Howl said walking down them frowning.

"She doesn't know yet does she?" Michel asked worriedly. Howl shook his head.

"She'll figure out sooner or later why I am making her rest so much." Howl said.

"I didn't think that the old lady ailments would stay on her when she turned young again…" Calcifer spoke from the hearth his flame faced worried. Howl nodded.

"No matter, she'll be right as rain as soon as she gets enough rest, which means the two of us will most likely be arguing nonstop." Howl said sighing. Michel glanced up the stairs.

"Michel stop, let's just get this over with, Ms. Nose wont sleep for long she's too nosy to stay out of it for long even if she can't get up from bed." Howl said and Michel nodded.

A/N: alright tis going to take a little while for chapter three to be up. But please review!


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who read this fic it is going to be rewritten and reposted under my new account Emrald Eyes


End file.
